El tropiezo
by mutemuia
Summary: Historia corta del tropiezo del gran Tsuruga Ren. Sí, los grandes también caen...
1. Chapter 1

_Dedicado a CruxMarie. Y a sus ganas de realismo XD_

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **Nada es mío, ni _Skip Beat_ ni Tsuruga, ni la frase de CruxMarie. Ella sabrá cuál es… XD

La acción se sitúa no mucho tiempo después de Guam.

* * *

**EL TROPIEZO**

La gran noticia corre de boca en boca. Se cuchichea en las salas de descanso y por los pasillos a media luz. Al caer la tarde, el rumor ya se ha extendido por todo el edificio. Sí. El gran Tsuruga Ren ha caído. Bueno, se ha caído… Se ha dado un leñazo, costalazo, batacazo, trastazo… Llámenlo como quieran, pero el resultado es el mismo. Es un simple mortal, como tú y como yo… Y una cosa está clara, la gente se complace maliciosamente con la desgracia ajena. Un simple percance, que demuestre la vulnerabilidad del mito, conlleva necesariamente la pérdida de toda solemnidad. Vamos, que se van a estar riendo de él por los siglos de los siglos… Sí, los grandes también caen, y ver a los grandes caer sabe a gloria. Es que la envidia es una cosa muy mala…

Ni que decir tiene que el archivo digital proveniente de las cámaras de seguridad, que registraron el suceso, empezó a ser copiado y enviado masivamente a las cuentas de todos los empleados de LME. La investigación formal que posteriormente Lory encargó, a instancias del perjudicado Tsuruga Ren, concluyó en que era imposible encontrar la persona real tras la cuenta fantasma del remitente original, del que solo se supo el nombre de usuario de su dirección, _LOVE_SIMs_4ever_. Extraño, muy extraño…

En su despacho, Lory no hace más que reírse. Está doblado por la mitad, agarrándose el vientre, mientras sus carcajadas resuenan por la habitación. Revisiona el vídeo de seguridad una y otra vez. Por enésima vez… "Este chico… tan aburrido como era, y míralo ahora… Se ha vuelto muuuucho más interesante". Los hechos, tal y como quedaron recogidos por las cámaras, son los siguientes:

_Tsuruga Ren está bajando las escaleras del vestíbulo central de LME, le sigue Yashiro Yukihito, su mánager. Tsuruga-san se detiene, sonríe, parece despistarse, y pierde pie. El pie se le va dos escalones más abajo. Su cuerpo se desequilibra. El torso se adelanta y la gravedad hace el resto… Tropieza con otro escalón, se cae de frente, su cuerpo se dobla, rueda sobre sí mismo, las piernas, sus largas piernas, se disparan al aire, se enredan, sus miembros se enmarañan, todo piernas y brazos dando vueltas… y acaba finalmente con el culo en el suelo, metro noventa tirado de espaldas, completamente desbaratado y despatarrado al final de la escalera._

Sofocando nuevas risotadas, Lory está considerando aún si enviarles copia a las listas de distribución de los estudios Fuji TV y TBM… Aunque finalmente lo descarta. Si Fuji tuviera el vídeo, no tardarían ni tres minutos en estarlo emitiendo como noticia de última hora en el canal de noticias. Se enterarán, por supuesto, pero que sea como deben ser estas cosas, de boca en boca, por terceros, y no por él (mejor dicho, por ese usuario anónimo que está enviando el vídeo…). Cuando se publique en la prensa, la noticia ya llegará fría, tergiversada y deformada, con lo que será más fácil enfrentar a los periodistas… Y un poco de publicidad gratuita no viene mal…

Kyoko, la pobre, se siente culpable. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella acababa de salir del salón de Jelly con las chicas, porque tenían una misión Love Me conjunta. Las enviaban a un telemaratón de caridad, y las habían puesto monas para las cámaras. Realmente solo tendrían que saludar cuando las presentaran y atender los teléfonos mientras durara su turno. Pues la pobre Kyoko nunca pudo llegar a irse con ellas. Despidió a las chicas y se quedó con su lesionado senpai. No podía dejarlo en ese estado, y menos cuando lo ocurrido era culpa suya. Porque Tsuruga-san se cayó por ir a saludarla.

En fin, uno puede llegar a imaginar lo que realmente pasó… Ren se cayó porque su percepción del mundo real se desvanece en cuanto Kyoko se convierte en el punto focal de su visión. Vamos, esa sería la explicación seudo-científica. En lengua vulgar, se quedó embobado al verla. Se quedó encandilado. Porque estaba linda. No, corrijo, estaba preciosa. La había visto salir de aquel pasillo con sus compañeras. Estaban cruzando el vestíbulo hacia la salida y casi en el último momento, ella gira la cabeza y lo ve a él, mirándola. Kyoko se detiene y le sonríe, alegre. El corazón de Ren se para dos segundos ante esa sonrisa, y que él duplica con la suya. Y entonces va hacia ella, atraído inevitablemente como una desventurada polilla a la luz más fuerte. La cosa es que con Kyoko ocupando su mente y su visión ni se acordó de dónde estaba. Unas escaleras. Sí. En unas escaleras no puedes caminar igual que en llano. Esto lo saben hasta los niños… Pues a este pobre hombre se le olvidó. Y claro… pasó lo que pasó… El resultado fue todo un espectáculo…

Kyoko no se lo cree… Todo LME lo está comentando… Allí mismo, delante de él… Tsuruga Ren en el suelo, descalabrado… Tsuruga Ren no se tropieza. Jamás. No, no, no… Imposible… Ante todo, Ren encarna el _glamour_ de un caballero andante moderno. Y los caballeros andantes no se tropiezan… Pues no. El pobre hombre yace en el suelo, consciente, eso sí, intentando sentarse y recuperar un poco de dignidad. Así, que allí está ella, protegiéndolo de las miradas curiosas y morbosas, mientras Yashiro espera por la ambulancia. Kyoko le ofrece sus manos para ayudarlo a incorporarse un poco. A Ren le duele casi todo. El orgullo, lo que más… Por favor, tremenda exhibición de torpeza había dado…

Cuando por fin llega la ambulancia y están atendiendo a Ren, Kyoko se despide de Yashiro y le pide que le mande mensajes manteniéndola al tanto. Ella le llamará en cuanto le sea posible, para ver cómo se encuentra. Ren maldice a los técnicos sanitarios por distraerle y no permitirle darse cuenta de la partida de Kyoko. Su mánager por supuesto interpreta correctamente su frustración y ya en el hospital se digna a informarle del recado de Kyoko.

\- ¿Quieres llamarla, Ren?

\- No… Estará ocupada…, no podrá atender el teléfono. Pero en cuanto ella llame, me la pasas.

\- Por supuesto, Ren…

* * *

Finalmente, tras las radiografías y el reconocimiento, el diagnóstico. Una pequeña fisura de costilla, muchos hematomas en el tórax, casi todos en la espalda y el costado, unos pocos en el torso, y una torcedura en el pie, que por poco no llegó a ser esguince. Se le encomienda bastante reposo los primeros días, porque la fisura es lo más doloroso, y necesita descanso para sanarse bien… Normalmente sería de un par de semanas, pero saben que eso es imposible. Le recetan ibuprofeno, una pomada específica para los cardenales (el _Thrombocid_ de toda la vida…), y la aplicación de bolsas de hielo en las zonas más afectadas, para el dolor y la hinchazón, y le exhortan a evitar los esfuerzos físicos por un tiempo.

Es aquí cuando comienza el verdadero trabajo de Yashiro. Admirando una vez más su eficiencia, Ren le ve tomar la agenda y, teléfono en mano (enguantada), empezar a mover, desplazar, negociar, cancelar o reubicar sus compromisos. Ha despejado además por completo su agenda para los dos días siguientes. Después, podrá seguir trabajando, aunque con limitaciones, evidentemente. Las sesiones fotográficas que requieran de su semidesnudez (torácica, mal pensadas…) quedan descartadas o pospuestas. El rodaje de escenas de acción también deberá retrasarse.

El médico le da la posibilidad de hacer noche en el hospital, dado que esa será la noche que peor lo pasará, cuando el dolor y las molestias serán más fuertes, y necesitará asistencia, alguien que le ayude… Mientras esperan un taxi, Yashiro sigue intentando convencer a su representado. Ren se niega.

\- No, no necesito asistencia. No quiero pasar la noche en el hospital… Me voy a casa solo.

\- Pero no puedes estar solo esta noche, Ren…

\- Da igual. No te preocupes. Estaré bien, Yashiro-san…

\- Pues es una lástima, Ren. Kyoko y yo te íbamos a ayudar esta noche.

\- …

\- Hablé con ella mientras estabas en Rayos. Vendrá en cuanto termine en el telemaratón.

\- Bueno, vale, si es así… -Ren maldice su falta de orgullo. Le dan una posibilidad de estar con Kyoko, y la acepta. Ni siquiera se molesta en disimular, y menos con Yashiro. Ya no le queda dignidad. La perdió toda el día que se descubrió enamorado del miembro nº 1 de la Sección Love Me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Regalo de Año Nuevo XD_

_¡Felicidades!_

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Ren yace en su cama. Hasta las narices está ya. No sabe cómo ponerse. No sabe si estar sentado o estar acostado. Le duele todo. Hay momentos en los que incluso le duele respirar. Pero todo se le olvida en cuanto oye el timbre del portero automático. Se le escapa un jadeo. Ella ya viene. Cuenta los minutos, uno, dos, dos y medio, hasta que oye el ruido del ascensor en el pasillo común. Segundos más tarde, el timbre de su puerta. Luego, las voces mezcladas de Yashiro y Kyoko, en voz baja, como si pensaran que duerme. Y finalmente unos toques suaves en la puerta de su dormitorio, y una vocecita que pregunta "¿Tsuruga-san?". Kyoko… Por fin…

Un ángel. Un ángel acaba de entrar por su puerta. Y no, no es la medicación. Ha venido directamente del estudio y todavía está tal cual Jelly la dejó. Con un maquillaje suave que resalta sus ojos dorados y un vestido vaporoso de varios tonos de verde bosque, que le llega a los tobillos, y mangas amplias de tipo medieval. Ella sí que parece una princesa de hadas… A Ren se le escapa un suspiro cuando la ve. Tan solo verla así de nuevo bien ha merecido el batacazo…

\- Yashiro-san me ha puesto al día. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Ren aún no recupera la capacidad del habla. Se le escapa un gruñido-. Tendrás problemas para respirar bien. Sería mejor que estuvieras recostado, a pesar del dolor. Eso aliviaría la presión del pecho y podrías respirar un poco mejor. He tenido más de un accidente con la bicicleta como para saberlo bien…

Él asiente y con un gesto señala el armario. Kyoko saca varias almohadas y Ren se incorpora un poco. Cerca, la tiene demasiado cerca, y su aroma le invade, "A flores, huele a flores", piensa mientras ella trastea a su espalda y va colocando las almohadas entre el cabecero y Ren. Cuando ya le parece que están a su gusto, le pide a Ren que pruebe a ver.

\- Perfecto… Gracias, Mogami-san -y es verdad, siente menos opresión y el dolor remite un poco. Kyoko le regala una sonrisa radiante. Y él corresponde con la suya, por supuesto.

\- Ren, nos vamos a preparar la cena y dejar todo preparado para pasar la noche. Si me dices dónde están las cosas… -Yashiro odia interrumpir pero ya es tarde.

\- Mogami-san sabe dónde está todo. Ella te dice.

Yashiro ve con cierta sorpresa cómo Kyoko se mueve por la casa con la soltura que da la experiencia. Mientras pone agua a hervir, va sacando mantas, sábanas y almohadas. Yashiro prepara el sofá del salón para él. Kyoko, la habitación de invitados. Deja además toallas limpias en el baño. Consigue incluso unas camisetas y unos pantalones cortos de deporte para cada uno, para cambiarse. Ninguno de los dos piensa siquiera en usar los pijamas de Ren. Son enormes…

Yashiro ha salido un momento a comprar una bolsa de hielo a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana (o un 24 horas, como prefieras llamar…), en lo que se termina de preparar la cena. Ren no vale para estar enfermo. Se aburre, sus pensamientos le dan alcance y se desespera. Kyoko le ha llevado una radio, y varias revistas y libros de los que hay por su apartamento, así podrá tenerlo entretenido un rato hasta que coman Yashiro-san y ella, y luego su senpai.

Finalmente, le llevan la cena a la cama, y él les pide que le hagan compañía mientras come. Inexplicablemente, tiene apetito y se lo come todo sin una protesta… Yashiro les va comentando las novedades respecto a su accidente. Ha recibido en su correo el vídeo de la caída de Ren. Parece ser que toda la empresa lo tiene. Kyoko confirma que a ella también le ha llegado. Ren le pide a Kyoko que se lo reenvíe para verlo.

\- Pero Tsuruga-san, si ha sido un envío masivo, lo más probable es que tú ya lo tengas…

Ren asiente mientras comprueba su móvil, pero interiormente lamentando otra oportunidad perdida de averiguar su dirección de correo electrónico. Y hace un muy japonés "Tsk" mental.

Efectivamente, tiene en su buzón el dichoso vídeo. Sí, enterito, caída y descalabro al completo. Advierte con terror que solo es cuestión de tiempo que alguien conjeture la verdadera razón de tal desastre… El vestíbulo está lleno de cámaras que recogen toda la estancia. Y verán por qué se despistó. Verán por qué se le fue la cabeza… En línea recta al otro lado de la estancia, casi en la puerta, Kyoko sonriéndole. A él. Lo verán y se darán cuenta… O tan solo con unos segundos más del mismo vídeo, la verían a ella llegar junto a él, a auxiliarlo. Y lo sabrán. Todos lo sabrán, menos ella… "Es mi kohai, es mi kohai… yo iba a saludar a mi kohai…". Su mente acelerada ya está preparando excusas, redactando un argumento lógico que justifique tal distracción. "Mi kohai tenía un evento importante ese día. Solo quería tener unas palabras de ánimo antes de que se fuera". Dios, Ren, das pena. Recurres al cliché senpai/kohai que tanto aborreces solo cuando te conviene… Además, de nada sirve que no utilices palabras que indiquen género femenino, porque todo el mundo sabe que al hablar de tu kohai solo puedes referirte a una persona. Ella… Mogami Kyoko…

Le encarga a Yashiro que hable con Lory para averiguar quién puede estar difundiendo el vídeo de su vergüenza. Necesita que el asunto sea enterrado cuanto antes. No puede permitirse que se le dé notoriedad. Si alcanza la prensa rosa, escarbarán y escarbarán hasta encontrar carroña de la que alimentarse. Lo magnificarán todo, lo malinterpretarán todo, lo sacarán de contexto… Y no quiere que a Kyoko le salpique la mierda… Con ella allí mismo, no puede decírselo a Yashiro en voz alta, pero él no sería quién es si no fuera siempre por delante midiendo y considerando las consecuencias de los hechos que pudieran afectar a su representado. Yashiro asiente. Él entiende todo lo que está en juego. Es cierto que todo esto puede acabar en nada, como pólvora que arde y se consume en un segundo, con unas cuantas risas malintencionadas a costa de Tsuruga Ren, y ya está, pero deben estar preparados para lo peor, solo por si acaso…

Y esa es otra… Las burlas. El Presidente se reirá de él en su cara. No se cortará ni un pelo. Y puedes apostar que al Fuwa le faltará tiempo en cuanto se entere. Vendrá a restregarle en las narices la humillación pública, y él, como siempre, tendrá que morderse las ganas de partirle la cara y hacerle saltar un par de dientes. Los compañeros de trabajo preguntarán educadamente por su salud, pero a sus espaldas se partirán de risa. Es así… No tiene sentido negarlo. El ser humano se recrea en la caída ajena. Es el simple pensamiento colectivo del 'Mejor él que yo'. Punto.

Y se convertirá en la anécdota preferida en fiestas y eventos sociales. Se contará entre risas y carcajadas con una copa en la mano. Y más de uno tendrá el vídeo en el móvil para ilustrar la historia. El batacazo de Tsuruga Ren. Genial…

Hizuri Kuon, aprende a vivir con esto…

Pero por Dios, ¿pero quién habrá sido capaz de difundir el vídeo? Debe de odiarle… Ya es bastante vergonzoso que el vestíbulo estuviera lleno. Pero que encima todo empleado de LME tenga su copia particular del dichoso vídeo de marras…

Y Kyoko, ¿qué pensará ella? Se la ve preocupada. De hecho está aquí, con él, cuando podría estar tranquilamente en su casa, y estar desentendida de todo este asunto. ¿Por qué está aquí? Porque Yashiro se lo pidió. No, me encantaría pensar que no es solo por eso. ¿Le pregunto? ¿No le pregunto? No, mejor que no lo haga porque seguramente me diría algo del tipo de que todo buen kohai debe asistir a su senpai en tiempos de necesidad, y así quedaría todo… Además, ella es incapaz de no asistir a alguien en apuros, así que yo vendría a ser su buena obra del día… Eso es, Tsuruga, senpai y caridad, la combinación perfecta para el amor. Aghhh. Cómo se burla la vida de uno, ¿verdad? Mi amada, causa y testigo de mi vergüenza… No puede darse cuenta jamás.

Ya es bastante tarde cuando se toma la medicación y se preparan para las curas. Kyoko trae hielo dentro de una bolsa de plástico, envuelta en una toalla, para que no escurra el agua ni que queme el frío, y tiene ya listo todo lo demás. Yashiro está acomodando a Ren y le pone el hielo en los hematomas de la espalda, por debajo del pijama. Ren sujeta la toalla y va alternando las zonas con más dolor. Kyoko le pone otra toalla con hielo en el tobillo hinchado.

Ya solo queda aplicar la pomada. Pero mira tú cómo pasan las cosas, Yashiro recibe en ese momento una llamada, "Es el Presidente" les dice, y mientras habla "Sí… entiendo… no, no… yo me encargo…", se despide con un gesto de la mano, casi sin mirarlos, y sale con urgencia, murmurándoles algo sobre una no sé qué en no sé dónde… La verdad es que no le entendieron en absoluto…

Y allí se quedaron los dos solos.

Los ochenta segundos que pasaron sin pronunciar una palabra mirando una puerta vacía constituyen un ejemplo perfecto de lo que se denomina 'silencio incómodo'… Los dos solos en un dormitorio era una situación que se parecía demasiado a sus tiempos de hotel como los hermanos Heel. Y todavía faltaba aplicar la dichosa pomada de las narices…


	3. Chapter 3

_No tengo oro, incienso ni mirra, pero les dejo el tercer y último capítulo XD_

_Espero que les guste._

_¡Feliz Día de Reyes!_

* * *

_Los ochenta segundos que pasaron sin pronunciar una palabra mirando una puerta vacía constituyen un ejemplo perfecto de lo que se denomina 'silencio incómodo'… Los dos solos en un dormitorio era una situación que se parecía demasiado a sus tiempos de hotel como los hermanos Heel. Y todavía faltaba aplicar la dichosa pomada de las narices…_

Ren no sabe qué decir.

Kyoko no sabe dónde meterse.

Los ochenta segundos se hicieron leeentos, pero finalmente pasaron y… Kyoko es la valiente que rompe el silencio. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

\- Pues nada, a hacerte las curas, Tsuruga-san… -y empieza a retirar las almohadas y cojines de su espalda.

Ren tiene la decencia de sentir vergüenza mientras se desabrocha la camisa del pijama. Casi parece que le estuviera haciendo un _strip-tease_ privado. Y Kyoko toda seria, formal, con todos los adminículos preparados y dispuestos… No, si ya sabía él que a ella no le interesaba él como hombre. Lo tenía claro. La de veces que lo vio desnudo en el baño, bueno, a Cain, y ella tan tranquila, tan imperturbable… ¿Es que a ella no le afecta nada?

Aparentemente Kyoko mantenía la calma… Estaba relativamente inmunizada al torso de Tsuruga desde de su época como Setsuka Heel. Después de todo, ella había visto más que eso. Sip, mucho más que eso… Y tocado también, que no se te olvide, Kyoko. También lo tocaste… ¡Pero en fin! No pienses más en el cuerpo de Tsuruga-san. Hmm, si vamos a ser precisos, también lo cataste… Bien mordido y marcado lo dejaste… ¡Oye! ¡Qué no pienses más en él! Vale, vale… Ya está… Hecho. Ponte en modo profesional, ahora tienes que actuar con seriedad y asistirle en su tratamiento. Tus sentimientos personales deben quedar al margen. No puede darse cuenta jamás de lo que sientes por él. Tu humillación sería infinita y volverías a sufrir por amor…

Cuando Ren ya se ha quitado la camisa, Kyoko no puede reprimir una mueca de preocupación y consternación… No, no puede evitarla porque el desdichado tiene en su cuerpo las marcas de su accidente. Los moretones, de un color casi negro ya, le tiñen torso y espalda. Esta, la espalda, es lo que peor está. A Kyoko le dolía solo mirarlos…

\- Uff… Estás horrible, Tsuruga-san…

\- Vaya, gracias, Mogami-san…

Y Kyoko hace lo que hacemos todos con las heridas ajenas. Mueve su mano al hematoma más oscuro y lo toca ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos. Él se sobresalta al sentirlos en su piel.

\- Ay Tsuruga-san, estás… ¿te duele? Bah, claro que te duele…

\- Las manos… tienes las manos frías…

\- Oh, sí, perdona, el hielo de antes… Pues para lo horroroso que estás, menos mal que no te rompiste ningún hueso…

\- Sí, ya solo me hubiera faltado eso…

\- Bueno, voy ya con la pomada, Tsuruga-san.

\- Sí, gracias.

Kyoko sube a la cama (con alguna dificultad debida al vuelo de su falda), y se sienta en seiza junto a lo que queda de la torre de almohadas detrás de Ren. Este hace ademán de inclinarse hacia adelante, pero ella lo detiene con una mano en su hombro, y retira los cojines y almohadas que quedan, para que él no se tenga que estar moviendo y pueda mantener la espalda recta. Sin darse cuenta, su mano sigue en su hombro. Entonces, se sitúa justo a su espalda. "La pomada es ligeramente fría", le advierte. Él solo le responde con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin mirar atrás.

Sí, la pomada es fría. Kyoko empieza a aplicarla con suavidad, para no añadirle dolor, sobre los espantosos moretones. "Si te hago daño, dímelo". Otro asentimiento sin palabras, sin mirar atrás… Ella sigue extendiendo la pomada con pequeños movimientos circulares en cada uno de los hematomas, y con delicadeza, con sumo cuidado, los va tratando todos. La absorción en la piel es rápida. Desde el primer momento, ella siente cómo él se estremece con su contacto. Siente cómo su piel se calienta bajo su mano, a pesar de la frialdad del ungüento… Puede ver desde donde está sentada cómo sus manos se aferran a las sábanas en puños prietos y tensos. "Le debe doler horrores…", piensa ella (ingenua…). Una vez cree escuchar un suspiro. En otra ocasión él deja caer la cabeza hacia adelante, rendido y vencido, lo oye tomar aire profundamente, nota en su mano cómo su espalda se ensancha, y cómo luego se vacía, cuando deja salir el aire retenido, muy despacio…

\- Te he hecho daño ¿verdad?

Él niega con la cabeza, lentamente.

\- Tsuruga-san…

\- Ren.

\- ¿Ren?

\- Llámame Ren. Por favor. Todo esto es tan… tan íntimo…, que por lo menos deberías llamarme Ren, … Kyoko…

La profesional Kyoko en modo 'asistente/enfermera' se ruboriza hasta la raíz. Menos mal que él no puede verla. Sí, la muchacha se ruboriza por dos razones. Primero, por lo de 'íntimo'… Evidentemente, tiene enfrente al hombre que ama casi desnudo, tocándolo ella y hablando de intimidad él… Y segundo, por la forma en que él dijo 'Kyoko', casi como si su nombre fuera miel que se derritiera en su boca… Pero la muchacha reconoce un desafío en cuanto lo ve. Y Tsuruga Ren la está retando. La está desafiando a que haga caso omiso de sus valores y tradiciones de doncella japonesa y lo llame por su nombre, sin honoríficos, en tal intimidad, en tal situación, como si fuera su marido… En el dormitorio, casi desnudo y a solas… Oh no… Ella no rechaza un buen reto… Esto ya le pasó una vez. Y cuando Kyoko no pudo, la ayudó Setsu. Bueno, Setsu realmente no hace falta aquí, así que no. Fuera, fuera… Pero un poquito, solo un poquito de su tono, de su forma de hablar, puede resultar útil. Sin dejar de ser ella. Solo Kyoko. Porque por mucho que lo ame, no va a reírse de ella. No, señor… Pues bien, allá vamos…

\- Ahora el costado. Levanta el brazo, … Ren…

Y deja caer su nombre con tal dulzura, tal calidez, que ahora sí que claramente lo oye ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. Él la siente moverse por la cama, y por el rabillo del ojo la ve situarse a su lado. Se atreve por un segundo a cruzar su mirada con ella. Solo un momento. Solo un instante. Pero la promesa que había en sus ojos hubiera mandado al cuerno la sensatez de cualquier hombre…

\- Ren… el brazo… Levántalo y apóyalo en mí.

"Esa voz… esa voz… Estoy muerto… Me voy a morir… O iré a la cárcel… Esto fue una mala idea desde el principio… Esto no puede acabar bien… No, no acabará bien… Me matará… Y yo no se lo impediré…".

Kyoko, no del todo ajena a la perturbación que ha provocado (aunque ella cree otros los motivos), sigue con la pomada en los cardenales del costado. Los mismos gestos suaves y delicados, su mano moviéndose leve en su piel…

Ren está al límite de su voluntad. O quizás más allá. Ya no sabe nada… Ya casi ni piensa… La tiene tan cerca, tan cerca… A Kyoko, su Kyoko. No a Setsu ni Natsu, ni cualquier otro de sus personajes. A Kyoko, la niña de Kyoto, no, la mujer de Kyoto. A su primer amor. Su único amor, su luz…

No saben en qué momento pasó, pero se están mirando. Las miradas enlazadas, clavadas en la del otro. Los rostros tan próximos, que pueden sentir en su piel el calor del aliento del otro. El brazo que tiene en ella va deslizándose hasta la cintura. Las respiraciones empiezan a ser más rápidas…

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿Sí? -aquí ya cualquier pensamiento sobre la falta del tratamiento con honoríficos simplemente no podía siquiera ser pensado. Nop.

\- Kyoko… yo… yo no puedo más…

Y estrella sus labios contra los suyos, con firmeza, con intensidad. Dos, tres segundos, no más. Y tan pronto como lo hace, se retira, anticipando el dolor de su corazón al pensar que Kyoko va a salir huyendo de su apartamento y que la habrá perdido para siempre.

Huy, pues no… Ella sigue allí, inmóvil, mirándolo… Sorprendida…

Dicen que la esperanza es un aleteo que se siente dentro del pecho. Aunque para Ren era más bien un bum-bum-bum atronador… Entre eso y la costilla fisurada, Ren apenas puede respirar.

\- Kyoko… ¿No vas a decir nada?

\- T-Tsuruga-san…

\- Ren…

\- Ren…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Porque quería volver a besarte…

\- Oh…

\- Kyoko…

\- ¿…?

\- Kyoko… Kyoko, yo lo sé… sé que no quieres oír esto, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero yo… yo te quiero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te quiero.

\- Ah… ¿Eh?

\- Y me harías muy feliz si aceptaras salir conmigo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Considerarías la posibilidad de ser mi novia?

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- Mi novia…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Pues claro…

\- Tú… amor… yo… novios… ¿Eh?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Dices que tú me quieres?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Pero tú sabes lo que estás diciendo?

\- Por supuesto.

Ahí está… Una sensación familiar, como un _déjà vu_.

Le toma de las manos, inspira profundamente, y le dice:

\- Kyoko, yo sé que has sufrido mucho, sé que has sido herida… Que aún lo estás. Pero yo no puedo callar más esto que siento que por ti… Estar a tu lado sin poder decirte lo que siento, me está volviendo loco…

\- …

\- ¿Kyoko?

\- …

\- Kyoko… Dime algo…

\- Tsuruga-san…

\- Ren.

\- Ren…

\- Dime…

\- ¿No me estás mintiendo? ¿No te estás burlando de mí?

\- Nunca. Jamás te mentiría sobre esto. Jamás querría hacerte daño. Sé que es pronto para ti, que no es el momento, pero si pudieras darme una oportunidad, haría todo lo posible por hacerte feliz, por demostrarte cuánto me importas. Por tratarte como te mereces.

\- Una oportunidad… ¿Me estás pidiendo una oportunidad conmigo?

\- Sí… Por favor…

A Kyoko la cabeza le da mil vueltas. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos. Jamás… Y ahora este hombre, este hombre que podría tener a cualquiera, la elige a ella. ¡A ella! Este hombre que le está pidiendo una oportunidad para demostrarle su amor, para hacerla feliz. A ella. No sabe lo que es eso. En su relación con Shotaro, siempre era ella la que daba y daba, y nunca recibía nada, ni una palabra amable, ni un gesto de cariño, nada… Y ahora este hombre…, este hombre le ruega que le permita hacerla feliz… ¿Podría él? Y el daño, el dolor que trae el amor… ¿Podría ella? Kyoko, tú lo amas…, él te ama… ¿Podrías? ¿Puedes?

\- Yo…, yo creo… creo que puedo… Yo puedo darte una oportunidad…

Y entonces es cuando la habitación se ilumina con la sonrisa cegadora de Tsuruga Ren. Su sonrisa mata-demonios. Divina… Letal… Sus furias y rencores van muriendo en cuanto son alcanzados, se desintegran con un 'pluf' y se convierten en polvo kármico, sin lugar donde esconderse… Kyoko se percata de que cuantos más de sus rencores desaparecen, mejor soporta esa intensa luz, y sin advertirlo, se encuentra devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y él se acerca… Y ella también… Y se vuelven a besar. Esta vez, él se pasea por sus labios, aprendiendo y saboreando sus formas y textura. Con auténtica alegría, siente a Kyoko correspondiendo su beso, improvisando o repitiendo sus movimientos. Sus labios moviéndose con los suyos. Su corazón late a la carrera, cada vez más rápido. Kyoko le está besando. Por fin… ¡Por fin! Pronto los brazos rodean su estrecha cintura, acercándola más y más a él, y Kyoko entierra su pequeña mano en su pelo, hasta llegar a su nuca, mientras la otra se pasea por su pecho. Ren se siente desfallecer de placer… De placer y dolor mezclados. Espera… ¿dolor? Y sin quererlo, se le escapa en voz alta un "¡Ooouch!". Kyoko salta y separa de él con tal rapidez que pareciera que nunca estuvo en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, se me fue de la cabeza…

Los dos se sonríen tímidamente (sí, Tsuruga también), pero luego a Kyoko se le escapa una carcajada.

\- Perdona, ni me acordé de tus dolores…

\- Ni yo…

\- ¿No?

\- Estaba ocupado con otra cosa…

\- Ah… -el sonrojo asoma un poco.

\- Kyoko…

Él se lleva el dedo índice a los labios. Otro _déjà vu_.

\- Kyoko… Aquí no me duele…

La muchacha ahora se ruboriza a más no poder. De rojo intenso… "¡Pero qué atrevido!", piensa ella, "Bueno, más vale que te acostumbres… Es tu novio…". Novio, sí. Gran palabra. Da miedo. Pero ya es tiempo de ser valiente y salir del rincón. Ya es tiempo de sentir y de vivir. De perder el miedo. Y de ser correspondida. Y entonces, como única respuesta a su provocativa petición, ella se adelanta y va acortando la distancia entre ambos. Ella lo besa a él. Recorriendo su boca, van alternando posiciones y cambiando el sentido del beso. Y poco a poco, el beso se va haciendo exigente, demandante. Ren ya empieza a jugar con la punta de la lengua en los labios de Kyoko, incitándola. Ella se estremece al sentirla, pero no cesa en su afán por aprenderle. Y separa los labios. Y Ren entra en su boca con un gruñido de victoria. Sus lenguas pronto se enredan y danzan juntas. Pero de repente Kyoko se separa abruptamente, con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de él, "¡Ouch!", exclama él, y ella pone distancia entre ambos, mientras en su cara aparece una expresión de desconcierto. Ren se queda con los brazos abrazando al aire, confundido. Y es entonces cuando ella dispara la gran pregunta:

\- ¡¿Volver a besarme?! ¿Qué querías decir con eso de volver a besarme? ¿PERO CUÁNDO ME HAS BESADO TÚ ANTES?

Y dejando salir un profundo suspiro de resignación, Hizuri Kuon sabe que ha llegado el momento inevitable de enfrentar su pasado, y de revelar sus secretos a la mujer que ama. Es lo justo.

\- Siéntate junto a mí, amor mío, y ponte cómoda, porque esta va a ser una noche muy larga… Verás, todo empezó hace once años…


End file.
